


For You? My Love

by Cristal4life



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Technoblade - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Cute, Death, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minecraft, Moving On, Past Character Death, Past GeorgeNotFound, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Technoblade, Past Violence, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), burn - Freeform, housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristal4life/pseuds/Cristal4life
Summary: What if Technoblade and George met during the medieval times?
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	For You? My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, i only ship the characters, not the real life people. Oh and Technoblade is a very respected assassin and George is a farmer.

Technoblade was not one to act out of emotions. He has the privilege and honor of regulation. He keeps everything in order and has a high reputation. His world is fueled by logic and reasoning.

But why was he so infatuated with someone who lives in a world of fairy tales? He thought his brain was just playing tricks on him. Trying to make him believe stuff that doesn't exist. He would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night from a dream that would fill his heart with butterflies. And other times, he would stay up doing work to get his mind of the person who dominated his dreams and thoughts. 

He hated the fluffy, brown hair that bounced at every graceful step he takes. He hates how the sunlight would hit the flawless, pale skin, making it glow beautifully. He despised the beautiful red-blue eyes that made him feel things that he never knew existed. And he absolutely hates how he wanted to engulf the beautiful, pink lips on his beautiful face.

It took him a while to come to terms with his emotions. He had just come to realize that he had fallen for a man. 

“Technoblade, how’re the potatoes?” George asked and picked up a basket filled with carrots in his hands. His white shirt was wet with sweat and his black, cargo pants were slightly ripped. 

Technoblade smiled softly at him and walked away from the wooden table. He approached the smaller male stroked the man’s soft cheeks. Technoblade sighed softly and caressed the soft, porcelain skin with his rough palms. His pastel pink eyes glazed in love and obsession as he continued to embrace the one person that has his heart in a bundle. 

‘Gentle’. He told himself. ‘Treat him with gentleness or else he’ll break.’ He repeated to himself. ‘Treat him right or he’ll leave you.’ He whispered softly. ‘ You can't live without him.’ The voices chant softly in his ear. 

“It's growing nicely love.”He whispered before wrapping his arms around the thin waist. 

“I missed you.” He dug his head further into George’s neck and prepped it with small kisses. He silently picked the smaller body up and laid him on the soft bed. 

Their bodies entangled with each other and their hearts connected. Their soul stilled in tranquility and a sense of serenity. 

George giggled softly and snaked his arm around Technoblade’s neck. 

The voices in his head stopped and his anxious heart calmed down. The smell of George filled his nostrils pleasantly. He was finally at peace. 

“I miss you too,” George replied and allowed his body to be engulfed by the larger male. He combed his fingers in Technoblades long, flush pink hair. 

“Technoblade, the sun is setting. Wanna go watch them together?” George asked, his voice softened with adoration and excitement. Technoblade lifted his eyebrows with an amused face. His hands traveled from George’s waist and onto his little face. He pointed his index finger and tapped George’s nose endearingly. 

“Silly, you can’t see the colors.” He teased and pinched the delicate cheeks with upmost gentleness. George gasped as if offended. His eyebrows scrunched up in a knot and he pushed Technoblade away. He turned around with his arms crossed and his cheeks puffed into a small pout. 

Technoblade let out a string of laughter before wrapping his arms around the fuming male. He cooed softly at the cute pout his lover wore and pecked his cheeks tenderly. 

“I’m sorry Amor de mi Vida” He hummed in the brunette’s ear. George blushed wildly and whined. His whole face felt like it was on fire and his chest hurts from the constant beating.

“Warn me before saying stuff like that.” He grumbled and playfully punch Technoblade’s arm. 

Technoblade chuckled lightly and picked George up bridal style and brought him outside their small house. 

He walked past the vegetable fields and towards a small mountain with a single tree in the middle. He sat down on the foot of the grand tree and laid George on his lap gingerly. He smoothed out the wrinkles on George’s pants and planted small kisses on his temples. 

George smiled prettily and plucked a few of the many blue flowers from the ground. With his small, nimble fingers, he quickly tied all of them together by the stem and turned them into a flower crown. 

George looked up at the taller male and put the flower crown on his head. Technoblade momentarily stop peppering kisses and stared down on the brunet. A sly smile crossed the brunet’s face like a Cheshire Cat.

“My king.” George purred and straddled the pinknette’s lap. His hands buried themselves in the beautiful pink hair. His leg wrapped themselves around the large torso like a snake surrounding their prey. At that very moment, Technoblade forgot to breathe. 

His eyes trembled with immense love and his heart ran like a wild animal. Pink eyes met the two tones eyes and everything around them disappeared. With labored breath and thumping hearts, their lips danced with each other passionately with sparks of love and affection bursting around them. 

Suddenly, nothing mattered anymore.

Technoblade stared in horror as he watched his lover being tied up on the stake in front of thousands of people. There were sticks and rocks being thrown towards him. Cruel words filled his ears causing him to wince. 

George lifted his head and stared straight at his lover with a weak smile. He turned to the king and mustered the energy left in his body to talk.

“ My King. May I speak my final words?” George asked weakly and fought the urge to sleep. The king raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

“Go ahead.” He replied, uncaring and bored.

“If I were to reincarnate again, I would still love you Technoblade..’ he smiled widely at his lover before tears trickled down his dirtied face. The king hummed and glanced at the pinkette with an unreadable face.

“Light it up.” the king commanded and immediately, the knight brought out a large touch and lit up the wood.  
Technoblade’s heart shattered into pieces and fell into a river of darkness. His breath labored and his eyes stung. The cries pierced through him like a sharp sword. 

“No... NoNONONONONONONON" He yelled and with all of his strength, he broke out of the large chain and body-slammed the wall of soldiers. He rushed towards the burning stake and tried to grab onto George. He ignored the heat that burned his skin and the smoke that blacked his vision. 

But it was too late. Nothing was left of George except for a pitch-black corpse and dirty, grey compass. He picked it up with care and blew the ash off of it. 

That was the only thing left of his love. 

Suddenly, nothing matters to him anymore.


End file.
